Skye the Ghost (Part 1)
(One night, the PAW Patrol is dressing up for Halloween) Chase: This is going to be the best Halloween ever! Marshall/Rocky: Yeah! Zuma: I can't wait to go trick or treating! Rubble: Me neither! (Ryder walks in the room in his knight costume) Ryder: Okay, is everypuppy ready for trick or treating? All: Yeah! Ryder: Okay, let's go! (The pups and Ryder head out the door to go trick or treating. A few minutes later, they stop at house) All: Trick or treat! (A lady then walks out and gives out pup treats. The pups then eat it) Ryder: (laughs) (When trick or treat was over the pups and Ryder were heading back to the Lookout) Marshall: That was a great Halloween, wasn't it? All: Yeah! (But then, the pups weren't looking and rolled down a hill, screaming) Ryder: Pups! (The six of them land into a forest) Chase: (gets up) Where are we? Marshall: (gets up) I don't know, Chase Rubble: (gets up) Well, wherever we are, we should find a way out Chase: Okay (The pups then split up to find a way out) Skye: This forest is spooky Zuma: I hope there aren't any ghosts here (Chase then finds a way out) Chase: Hey, pups. I found a way out (All the pups find Chase and get out of the forest) Rocky: All right we made it out! All: (cheer) (Suddenly, on their way back to the Lookout, they found a haunted house) Marshall: (noticing the haunted house) What's that? Chase: I don't know Rocky: Looks like a haunted house Rubble: (scared) A haunted house? I hope there aren't any spiders! Zuma: I hope there aren't any ghosts! Chase: Don't worry, pups. I'm sure there aren't any ghosts or spiders in that haunted house! Let's go inside and investigate All; Yeah (All the pups then head to the haunted house, except Rubble who is still scared) Zuma: (walks back to Rubble) Dude, there's nothing to be afraid of! Rubble: (scared) Okay... (he walks in all scared) (Meanwhile, the pups explore the haunted house) Chase: Wow, this house looks old and spooky: Marshall: I know, right? (As the pups are walking, a ghost is spotting them and floats past them) Marshall: Uh, what was that? Rocky: Probably your imagination! (The pups then continue walking, the ghost then floats past them again) Marshall: Oh no! What was that! I saw something float past us! Rocky: No way! It's just your- (the ghost then flies past him) Uh oh! I think you were right, Marshall! Chase: Okay, whatever that was show yourself! We're not afraid of you! (The ghost then appears in front of the pups, which appears to be a floating cat head) All: Ghost!! (screams) (The pups then run out of the haunted house, except Skye who is still inside) Chase: Skye, run!!! (Skye tries to run, but then the floating cat head gets ahold of her) The Floating Cat Head: All right! I got one of them! (laughs) Now to turn you into a ghost! Skye: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The Floating Cat Head then hypnotizes Skye, then turns her into a ghost) Chase: Skye!!! Noooo! Why did it have to be you!!! (Skye then gets out of the haunted house except, she is now a ghost, and uses her ghost powers to try to attack the pups. But then the pups avoid all the powers, and run back to the Lookout) (Meanwhile, Ryder is at the Lookout waiting for the pups) Ryder: I wonder what's taking the pups so long? (The pups then return to the Lookout) Ryder: There you are! (notices Skye is missing) Uhh... where's Skye? Chase: Oh, Ryder! It was horrible! We came to this haunted house, and then we saw this floating cat head Marshall: And then we ran out but then the floating cat head got ahold of Skye, and then he... he..... All: Turned her into a ghost! Ryder: Oh no! That sounds like a huge problem! No job is to big, no pup is too small! (He presses a button on his Pup Pad) (All the pups, collars light up) Ryder: PAW Patrol to the Lookout! All, except Skye: Ryder needs us! (Meanwhile, as Skye's collar lights up she throws it away) Skye: Who needs this piece of trash when you're a ghost? (The pups then head to the Lookout, and Chase is very worried Marshall: What's wrong Chase? Chase: Poor Skye, I hope she's okay... All: Huh? Chase: What? I didn't say anything! All: (laughs) (The elevator then goes up and stops behind the PAW Patrol badge. The pups then change into their uniforms) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay, pups. We have a huge problem. You pups got lost and went to a haunted house. As you were leaving, a floating cat head got ahold of Skye and turned her into a ghost Chase: (whines) Ryder: I think we need the whole PAW Patrol for this mission. So, PAW Patrol is on a roll TO BE CONTINUED...